Just Part of the Job
by ejzah
Summary: "She's not jealous, of that Kensi's completely certain. She trusts Deeks implicitly and knows that he's only doing his job." Set in season 10, post-Till Death do us Part.


Just Part of the Job

* * *

Kensi listens, closing her eyes as the familiar sound of Deeks' voice fills her ears. If she tries hard enough, she can almost imagine that she's the one he's talking and laughing with. She can almost imagine that they're sitting in the bullpen or at their kitchen table.

Another voice, female this time, laughs, obliterating the fantasy and Kensi gives herself a shake. Currently, she's sitting in the back of the refurbished taco truck and Deeks is half a block away at a bar seducing their suspect, Cameron Porter, to the best of his abilities.

Deeks makes some remark which she doesn't quite catch the end of (damn the constant racket of patrons and music in the background) and Cameron laughs again, the sound definitely seductive this time. Kensi sighs under her breath; they've already been at this for two hours with no end in sight.

She's not jealous, of that Kensi's completely certain. She trusts Deeks implicitly and knows that he's only doing his job. It still doesn't mean she has to like it. The possibility that her husband will need to sleep with Cameron, and the odds are looking pretty good at this point, is distinctly distasteful and leaves a bitter, sickening taste in her mouth every time she thinks about it.

It doesn't help that she keep remembering Deeks' outfit for the night: a tight black button down shirt paired with equally close-fitting pants. He'd worn something similar on their last date night and he looked hot. He'd even combed his hair so it curled slightly around his jaw. He looked absolutely miserable.

When the assignment had originally been suggested, Deeks had vehemently protested, citing everything from his age to his looks as an excuse. Hetty had insisted though and in the end he'd had very little choice in the matter.

Cameron Porter had a USB drive containing classified documents they needed to retrieve. Through trial and error, previous agents had discovered that Cameron carried the thumb drive with her almost everywhere but they hadn't been able to get close enough to steal it.

Hetty had then revealed that Cameron had a bad habit of picking up men at bars and that she also had a type. Tall, blonde, and outgoing. She'd turned to Deeks with a small, ironic smile.

"Congratulations, you're it, Mr. Deeks."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to give this one a hard pass," Deeks said dryly as he stared at the picture of Cameron Porter on the big screen. She was dark-haired, tan, and undeniably beautiful. And dangerous if the list of deaths she was connected with were anything to go by.

"I'm afraid you really don't have a choice," Hetty replied, sounding mildly regretful. "We need to recover this information and right now you are our best bet."

Maybe she should feel a small amount of consolation that Deeks' so very clearly did not want to do this, but she doesn't. She remembers the tight set of his jaw as he was debriefed and Nell ran through his alias with him. Before he'd left the mission, Deeks had kissed her roughly, his expression apologetic even as she saw him mentally sinking into his cover.

Kensi jerks as the unmistakable sound of kissing interspersed with heavy breathing fills the truck. Deeks makes an appreciative groan and she's eternally grateful that Sam and Callen decided to do a perimeter check five minutes ago. There's not a chance they'd let her reaction pass by without question.

"Pull it together, Blye," she mutters to herself.

"Mm, Michael," Cameron moans, presumably right into Deeks' ear. "You are wicked. Why don't we go someplace a little less crowded?" Kensi straightens, surprised that things are suddenly progressing so quickly. She briefly wonders just what Deeks had done to elicit such a positive response and immediately regrets it.

"I wasn't really looking for a one-night stand," Deeks starts to protest, not too eager, a little wary of this woman he doesn't know. It's smart and apparently Cameron appreciates his decency since there's the sound of more kissing and possibly more if Deeks' choked off gasp of surprise is anything to go by.

"Well, I never said anything about a one-night stand, did I? I'm just inviting you over for a drink and a little peace and quiet." Cameron clears her throat, then lowers her voice, adding, "Though maybe you'll change your mind when you see what's under this dress."

"Very witty," Kensi mutters. "How on earth did you manage steal an entire hard-drive's worth of information?"

"Already talking to yourself," Callen asks, as he open the back door and climbs in, Sam a few feet behind him. "Don't tell me Deeks is striking out already?"

"Actually she just invited him to her apartment." Kensi informs him lightly.

"Nice works, Deeks," Sam comments. Kensi knows he's right; Deeks has accomplished what several agents before him couldn't. It's impressive that he's drawn Cameron in so effortlessly. Still, she feels a lump growing in the pit of her stomach.

There's always the possibility that Cameron figures out that Deeks is undercover and she doesn't doubt the woman's ability to kill when necessary. And if she doesn't…

"There leaving," Callen observes and they listen as Deeks and Cameron continue to flirt shamelessly on the way to her car. They follow from a safe distance and end up parking in a nearby lot.

Kensi starts to shift uncomfortably again when Cameron offers Deeks a drink and they continue talking. Cameron's voice is so loud Kensi imagines she must be nearly on top of Deeks. She shakes the thought away. There's no reason to go there, she reminds herself for the thousandth time.

They kiss again, the sound loud and jarring in the otherwise quiet space. Both Sam and Callen look deeply uncomfortable as the heavy breathing continues and the obscene rustle of clothing being removed blocks out all other sound for a moment. Kensi hears Deeks such in a shallow breath and she freezes.

"Touch me, Michael," Cameron whispers softly.

"I need some air," Kensi says abruptly, yanking the headphones off and all but running for the door, tripping over chairs and equipment in the process.

"Kens," Sam says, laying a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be outside when…if you need me." Then she shakes off his hand.

* * *

She does a completely unnecessary perimeter check which takes all of fifteen minutes, but manages to keep her mind partially busy. Then she finds a secluded spot near some stairs of a nearby building and waits. She can't bear to go back in the truck and hear whatever is going on in Cameron's apartment but it's just as agonizing wondering, thinking the worst.

Eventually, Callen's voice crackles in her ear and she straightens automatically, her back aching with tension.

"Deeks has it," he says neutrally. Kensi breaths out slowly, then again and mechanically gets to her feet, opens the truck door and climbs in. She has no idea how long it's been, it could easily have been 10 minutes or an hour. "He's in his car and headed to the mission."

Kensi breathes a little more easily knowing he's safely out of Cameron's clutches.

"Good," she says.

As soon as they arrive at the mission, Kensi tosses her bag on her desk and scans the bullpen for Deeks. She finds him a few minutes later, leaning against a sink in the locker room. His head is bent low between his shoulders but she can still see the damp edges of his hair curling at his collar. The dress shirt and pants are piled in a heap in the corner, swapped out for a t-shirt and jeans.

He doesn't respond immediately, even though she's sure he heard her come in. Gingerly, she reaches out and places her palm on the small of his back. He jerks at her touch and she closes the small distance between them and wraps her arms around his torso.

"Baby," she whispers, the word coming out like a question. Kensi feels his heart beating faintly beneath her cheek and feels a sudden reassurance in the steady rhythm.

"Kens…" Deeks starts and then stops, shaking his head. Gently, he dislodges her arms, turning around to face her. When he finally manages to meet her eyes, his expression is devastating. "Kensi, I'm sorry. I didn't–"

"Deeks, it's ok," she interrupts, reaching out to grab his hand.

"But I didn't, what you heard in there…" She kisses his knuckles and brushes damp strands of hair out of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever happened, it's ok. I trust you. And I love you." Deeks lets out a breath of relief and sinks back into her arms.

"I am so glad it's over," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Me too," Kensi says fervently. "Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: Just a little something that's been floating around in my mind (a strange place indeed). I've been thinking about how either Kensi or Deeks might deal with the other having to seduce someone, especially now that they're married.

As always, the procedural stuff is not my forte so this fic is more about the situation and emotions than the actual case (or lack thereof).


End file.
